


Через маску

by Gavrik, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	Через маску

Гремит взрыв, и вдалеке обрушивается трехэтажное здание, захватив с собой парочку невысоких пристроек. Из бетонной пыли с победным ревом, словно торпеда, вылетает Халк. Миссия завершена, потерь среди своих нет. Очередной завод психотропных веществ перестал существовать.

У Баки это первое совместное с Мстителями задание. Он должен был проявить себя. И костюм Зимнего Солдата сеет ужас среди врагов ничуть не хуже, чем внушительная фигура Капитана Америки.

Пыль медленно оседает, оставляя после себя звенящую тишину. Стив не сводит с него глаз, вместо того, чтобы любоваться останками завода и бешенством Халка. А потом хватает за руку и тянет, уводит в сторону, дальше и дальше от джета и команды, переговаривающейся на общей волне.

Они заходят в проулок между двух бетонных дотов, стоящих близко друг другу. Стив смотрит потемневшими глазами, и Баки наконец понимает. Его прижимают к стене, Баки тянется к своему затылку – снять маску, но Стив перехватывает его руки, сдавливает, привлекает к себе, а потом… Наручники защелкиваются со звонким клацаньем, Баки скован. Он скован.

Он доверяет Стиву.

Стив тяжело дышит, коротко прикрывает глаза и прижимается губами к маске в подобии поцелуя. Баки набрасывает сцепленные руки ему за голову, льнет, чувствует, как его подхватывают, крепко держа за бедра.

Стив лижет маску.

Он глухо стонет, глядя осоловевшим взглядом, снова проводит по ней языком. Баки почти чувствует его влажное дыхание, мягкий, упругий язык. Маска мешает, давит на нос и скулы, ограничивает движения челюстей. В ней трудно дышать, воздух проходит через фильтр, словно вязкий туман, дурманя голову. Кислорода не хватает, Баки ведет, он дергает руками, забыв, что запястья скреплены наручниками. Стив целует снова, и Баки беспомощно стонет, не в силах ответить, тоже поцеловать, почувствовать его губами, языком, всем собой…

В спину упирается твердая стена, спереди Стив, вжимает его, толкается пахом между широко раздвинутых бедер. У Баки стоит уже болезненно, грубая ткань формы натирает даже через белье Он сильнее притягивает Стива к себе, руками и ногами, трется об него, как чертова кошка.

Стив _рычит_.

Протискивает между ними руку, расстегивает Баки штаны, сжимает, гладит, высвобождает член, просовывая резинку белья под мошонку. Хриплое дыхание переходит в скулеж, когда Стив начинает дрочить ему, предварительно сплюнув в ладонь. Он до сих пор не освободился сам, и головка то и дело скользит по шероховатой ткани костюма, упирается во вздыбленную ширинку. Баки бешено толкается бедрами, и стонет, и ноет. Ему мало, нужно больше… больше Стива.

Стив наконец расстегивает свои брюки и обхватывает оба члена, дрочит быстро и жестко, упираясь лбом в лоб Баки, глаза в глаза. Баки извивается, от нехватки воздуха все плывет, он часто и поверхностно дышит, двигает бедрами вперед, стремясь ухватить больше прикосновений, дойти уже до оргазма. Ему так нужно, Стив!

Стив умудряется стащить его штаны под задницу, кажется, немного порвав их у пояса. Засовывает ладонь Баки между ног, по-прежнему вжимаясь своим членом в его. Сильно проводит ребром по промежности, находит дырку и без предупреждения вставляет два пальца. Баки воет. Его перетряхивает восхитительной смесью удовольствия и боли, в паху словно происходит взрыв, он бешено насаживается на пальцы, практически скачет на Стиве. Тот смотрит ему в лицо диким взглядом и кусает маску. Черт побери, кусает за подбородок. Баки слышит этот глухой звук, и его окончательно уносит, член выстреливает спермой, в ушах стучит кровь, и кровь же из прокушенной губы растекается ярким привкусом во рту. Стив кончает ему на живот и на член, содрогаясь и неотрывно глядя в глаза. Не произнеся ни слова за все это время.

Он медленно вытаскивает пальцы из задницы, с нажимом проводит по кругу, потом вытирает их о штаны Баки. Ну прекрасно. На недовольный взгляд только ухмыляется, потом расстегивает ремешки маски и откидывает ее в сторону.

– В следующий раз на тебе будет только она.

И целует его, жадно, ненасытно, вкладывая в поцелуй всю свою любовь. Яростную и непреодолимую, как цунами.

Баки целует в ответ.


End file.
